Supergirl Does Smallville
by charming writer
Summary: Kara ZorEl travels to Smallville from Argo City to find the lost Kryptonian power source the Omegahedron which she must retrieve from an evil witch before she takes over the world.
1. Argo City

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

_Season 4 Premier _

Inner Space Outside Argo City

_A domed city stands in inner space with lights floating around it. _

Inside Argo City 

_Inside the cities shaped with fantastic honeycomb arches the places inhabited by young beautiful Argonian's in luxurious but simple costumes some of them are seated at a kind of cafe sipping drinks and others are relaxing in some kind of exercise class doing beautiful graceful movement we see a class of five year old children listen intently to a teacher who's demonstrating a molecular model._

Argonian Teacher: Now who can give me the electron wave functions for Kryptonian covalent bonding?

_The five year olds eagerly raise their hands the teacher points to one._

Argonian Child: The cube root of the wavelength over the natural log of the integral of the speed of light squared.

_There teacher smiles._

Argonian Teacher: Well maybe that was a bit too easy...

_Continuing on through the city the sound of a strange ethereally beautiful singing can be heard an artist called Zaltar's sculpting a beautiful crystalline object with a Matter Wand the wand makes the singing noise as it creates matter out of energy Zaltar whistles along with the wand in counterpoint a 17 year old girl named Kara Zor –El's watching him with fascination behind her the dome which encloses the City marks the edge of the limbo outside._

Kara: Oh its beautiful what's that goanna be Zaltar?

Zaltar: I think a tree.

Kara: A tree what's a tree?

Zaltar: It's something they've on Earth where your cousin Kal-El went.

Kara: Earth that's further away from us isn't it?

Zaltar: Don't you know? Didn't they teach you six-dimensional geometry in school?

Kara: Of course they did me know the equations I just can't see it in my head.

_Zaltar laughs._

Zaltar: Don't worry even I have trouble with them sometimes Earth's in outer space and we're in inner space our city has 4 main power sources this is one of them.

_Zaltar takes a small Omegahedron out of his pocket and holds it in his hand._

Kara: An Omegahedron the Guardians let you have it?

Zaltar: No I borrowed it.

Kara: You stole it oh Zaltar if they find out.

Zaltar: No I said I borrowed it for inspiration.

Kara: Inspiration.

_Zaltar touches his Matter Wand to the Omegahedron it instantly becomes charged with flickering light he touches his wand to the tree sculpture which comes alive with dancing lights and shadows Kara claps her hands with delight at the spectacle Zaltar steps back and admires his handiwork he carefully puts down the Omegahedron at his feet takes a small flask from his belt and drinks._

Kara: I never knew an Omegahedron could create life.

Zaltar: It can't child it can't just the illusion of life like a pale shadow of the real tree as if it was a real living organism but it's lovely the way the light plays over the surface.

_A woman called Alura Kara's mother can be heard calling in the distance._

Alura: Kara, Kara.

_Kara calls out in reply._

Kara: I'm here mother.

_Alura appears through the lacy architecture of the city._

Alura: Kara you shouldn't be so near the edge by yourself.

Kara: I'm sorry mother.

Zaltar: Don't worry Alura I was keeping an eye on her.

_Alura puts her arm around her daughter affectionately showing she's not really angry together they watch Zaltar's latest sculpture flickering with the play of inner light and shadow._

Alura: I thank you Zaltar but she has to obey the rules.

_Zaltar takes another swig from his flask and lowers his voice confidentially._

Zaltar: Yes I know I'm sorry I was just performing miracles.

_He puts the Matter Wand on Kara's hand and makes a white bracelet appear._

Zaltar: Now put your fingers there Kara and press hard.

_She does so and the wand makes a horrible squawk Kara laughs with delight._

Zaltar: Good now go and make something pretty let your mind explode go on.

_Kara scampers away hardly able to believe her good fortune and starts to make all kinds of surprising sounds with the wand on the plaza nearby Alura continues talking with Zaltar._

Alura: Zaltar my husband tells me you intend leaving Argo City.

Zaltar: I do yes.

Alura: For where?

Zaltar: Saturn or Venus.

Alura: Venus? When?

Zaltar: Tomorrow or the day after.

_Zaltar bends down to Kara and hands her his matter wand._

Alura: But Zaltar you founded the city it's yours we were all just refugees from Krypton when you gathered us together and brought us here to the inner dimension you can't abandon us now you've a responsibility to us.

Zaltar: Alura you and Zor-El have been kind to me but I'm tired of limiting myself to Argo City I wanna do something new I'm starting to repeat myself here with this airy glittery stuff.

_Zaltar waves a hand deprecatingly at the city around him in the background, Kara has been modelling a spiky insect-like creature she suddenly finds the Omegahedron behind her on the ground she doesn't wonder how it got there from beside Zaltar's feet but simply picks it up and touches it to the spiky creature the creature suddenly flicks its wings and comes to life unnoticed by the adults. Kara drops the wand and laughs out loud with delight as the magical creature takes off from the ground and starts flying in circles around her head, glittering as if it were made of diamonds._

Zaltar: I'm an artist and my work comes before other people.

Alura: But how can you create such beauty with a selfish heart?

_The spiky insect-creature flies closer and closer around the little girl's head buzzing angrily her look of delight turns to fear she tries to shoo the creature away It flies off toward the thin membrane that encloses the city the spiky creature flies into the membrane and tears a ragged hole in it with a giant whoosh all the air in the city starts to rush out the hole Kara's swept along toward the hole by the wind she cries out and stretches pleading hands toward her mother. _

Kara: ZALTAR! Help me MOTHER!

_The omegahedron's swept toward the hole as well Kara grabs onto the ragged edge of the membrane._

Zaltar: Kara the Power Source.

_Kara reaches for it but it's too far from her and the Omegahedron's sucked out into infinity by the wind other Kryptonian's stop dong what there doing and watch what's happening including Kara's father Zor-El who screams from the other side of the city._

Zor-El: KARA!

_He rushes towards her Zaltar picks up the Matter Wand from where Kara dropped it and touches her with the wand she's instantly held fast Zaltar pulls her back inside he gives her to he Alura and Zor-El then Zaltar touches his wand to the membrane and seals the hole with masterful chords like a brass choir the wind dies down and all is silent except for the quiet sobbing of Kara in her Mother's and Father's arms Zaltar kneels down beside her and strokes her golden hair tenderly._

Kara: I'm sorry I didn't know.

Zaltar: It's not your fault it's mine you're not old enough to use the wand I shouldn't have given it to you.

Alura: (Worried) but what of the power source?

Zor-El: (Angry) Power source? You took the Omagehdron without the Guardian's authorisation?

Zaltar: No I didn't take the Omegahedron I borrowed it and now I've lost it

Kara: Oh no Zaltar I lost it not you.

Zor-El: (Angry) No matter without it this city will only survive a few days.

Alura: Our lights will go thin and the very air we breathe so thin.

Zaltar: I know so I shall go to the very ends of the solar system and retrieve it.

Zor-El: (Angry) How?

Zaltar: Through there.

_He points up to a platform where a Biosphere's centred in the middle of it seeing it Kara slips away unnoticed and goes up to it. _

Alura: The Biosphere? But that's not been tested yet what if you can't survive the pressure you'll die.

Zaltar: I haven't a choice Alura the Omegahedron must not get into the wrong hands.

_Kara climbs into the Biosphere and sits in it, it closes up around her then lifts of the ground travelling towards the membrane her parents and Zaltar see this._

Zaltar: KARA!

Alura: Kara no, no.

_They all run following her the Biosphere exits the city going into space._

Zor-El: (Angry) you lunatic.

Alura: (Worried) she'll be killed.

Zaltar: No she won't she's young the Biosphere will keep her safe whilst taking her through inner space to outer space once there she'll have powers like her cousin Kal-El does.

Alura: Things will never be the same again ever.

Zor-El: At least she'll be alive.

Zaltar: Don't worry your suffering won't be for long mine I'll be forever since I've lost the Omegahedron I must go to the Phantom Zone and stay there for all eternity.

OPENING CREDITS 

Somebody save me let your waters break right through

Somebody save me I don't care how you do it

Just save me, save me come on I been waiting for you

Just save me, save me

I made this whole world shine for you

Just save, save

Come on

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LANA LANG

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

MARTHA KENT

JONATHAN KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / LINDA / SUPERGIRL

JOR-EL

SELENA

NIGEL DAVIS

BIANCA

ZALTAR

ALURA ZOR-EL

ZOR-EL

MR DANVERS

**Authors Note: What happens next? Click on chapter 2 to find out and please feel free to review at any time. **


	2. An Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Inside the Biosphere

_Travelling through inner space Kara sees the Omegahedron in the distance her bracelet glows the biosphere moves from blackness to a dark green limbo the atmosphere thickens around her she sees particles blow ahead she turns her head scared then turns back again the Biosphere continues on._

Smallville Lake Thursday 11th August 2005

_Selena a beautiful ginger haired woman in jeans and a frilly blouse is sitting with her current Boyfriend Nigel enjoying a picnic with him she is our ideal image of the girl next door who grew up into a dynamite lady. _

Nigel: Some more champagne my dear Selena?

_He puts a dip down and picks up a champagne bottle which he pours into her glass._

Nigel: What you thinking about?

Selena: Such a pretty world I can't wait until it's all mine.

Nigel: The only way to rule the worlds to become invisible my pumpkin.

Selena: Invisible you'd almost know how to make me invisible.

Nigel: Oh but I do know take 5 black beans and the head of a dead man place 1 bean in his mouth 2 beans in his eyes then.

Selena: Nigel enough.

Nigel: But it works then you could get anywhere do anything.

Selena: Nigel how long we been together?

Nigel: Oh months darling.

Selena: Then why does it seem like years?

Nigel: Because you're so impatient you want everything yesterday it takes a lifetime to discover the ancient arts of black magic of the grimore's

_Suddenly they see the Omegahedron fly out the water into the air._

Nigel: Holy cow.

_He and Selena get out the way before the object lands on the dip tray glowing Selena looks at it fascinated she moves towards it and picks it up._

Selena: I wonder.

_The Omegahedron starts spinning and for a moment Selena's connected to it._

Selena: Immortality is upon this one she's a sharer of the sun's everlasting life that'll now be no danger of death this world will keep her forever.

Nigel: What is it?

_Selena goes towards her car Nigel follows._

Nigel: Hey what's going?

Selena: I've outgrown you Nigel these things happen.

_She gets in it._

Nigel: You can't treat me like this Selena without me you'd still be reading tealeaf's at Lake Tahoe.

_She Omegahedron round the dashboard it starts the radio up._

Nigel: You can't run out on me Selena I've got the keys sweetheart.

_Having an idea she puts the Omegahedron against the ignition button and the car starts she drives off leaving Nigel shocked._

Outer Space

_Kara's Biosphere passes through water she's heading toward the light above a fish darts past with a flash of silver the Biosphere rushes upward faster and faster it breaks the surface of the water opening up Kara springs free of the bubble flying into the air wearing a blue and read costume with a red cape that has a an 'S' symbol on it which's also on the front of the blue top her mini skirt's red as are her boots._

Smallville Lake

(From this point on she'll be called Supergirl) _She lands in front of the lake and feasts her eyes down on the details of this new exciting world Supergirl bends down and picks up a stone from the ground at her feet to her astonishment she crushes it to powder in her hand and blows the fine dust away with super breath Supergirl sees some flowers nearby and goes over to them picking one that's closed up to her amazement she uses heat vision and opens it up Supergirl smells it not realizing she's risen a few feet of the ground Supergirl looks up into the blue sky overhead and her expression of astonishments replaced by a look of joyous longing with a sudden impulse she shoots straight upward._

Sky

_Supergirl loops and rolls swoops and circles laughing with sheer delight down to the lake she touches it merely and flies onward she flies past Nigel who sees her._

Nigel: (Shocked) what the hell?

Waterfall 

_She flies over a waterfall and continues on. _

High Mountain Meadows

_Supergirl swoops down at a herd of horses the herd parts and gallops off in all directions as she pulls out of her dive and flies away._

Mountain Top

_Supergirl lands on a mountaintop and admires the view the she bends down and scoops up a handful of snow she stares at it with awe her eyes focus and she microscopically sees inside the snow with all it's infinite variety and beauty Supergirl stands up smiling and flies of again._

Smallville Forest

_She lands and walks among the huge trunks of a primeval forest shafts of sunlight pierce the gloom these trees are much more impressive than Zaltar's imitation back in Argo City she hears a mournful sound and pulls back a spray of brambles she sees a baby Deer hopelessly tangled in the long canes she shoots heat vision from her eyes and slices through the tough stems the fawn scrambles free and scampers off into the forest Supergirl watches it with a benevolent smile._

Abandoned Amusement Park

_Selena drives her car in and gets out she walks inside a door._

Inside Selena's House

_Coming in you see lots of potions and bottles with herbs in it and other stuff the places very gloomy._

Selena: Bianca I'm home.

_No one answers._

Selena: BIANCA!

_She calls out in the distance._

Bianca: What?

Selena: Show your face.

_She uncovers a met with a trap door beneath it she opens revealing a monster looking object with fanged teeth which she opens and places the Omegahedron in. _

Selena: I've a little surprise for you.

_Bianca appears._

Bianca: They've turned off the hot water again I'm goanna really have to kill someone done at the DWP I figured the only way we're goanna pay our bills next month in this dump is to do what I said and start our own coven.

Selena: No longer necessary.

Bianca: I was reading in this book 'the witches guide to heaven and hell' if you start your own coven all you've gotta do is charge 5 bucks minimum admission that's great.

Selena: Chicken feed.

Bianca: Huh that's better than goose eggs what's in the little cockroach shadow there? Where's little Nigel?

Selena: Nigel my dear Bianca's history.

Bianca: Oh yeah how so?

Selena: The water departments history the car payments are history the mortgage payments are history.

Bianca: And the property tax?

Selena: History the worlds at last at my whisper.

**Authors Note: Will Selena succeed in her plan to take over the world read on and find out.**


	3. Arriving In Smallville

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Smallville Town 

_Its night Supergirls flying towards Smallville she sees the 'Welcome to Smallville Meteor Capital of the World' sign upon entering she immediately thinks of her cousin Kal-El._

Supergirl: (Thinking to herself) Kal-El.

_She looks down in wonder at the various cars people and open places suddenly the bracelet starts glowing seeing it Supergirl tries focusing on where the signal might be coming from noticing a side road up ahead she heads for it and lands down._

Side Road

_She looks around her new surroundings trying to make it out a truck coming towards her slows down and stops 2 guys get out._

Billy: Now this I like.

Supergirl: Hello.

Billy: Hello she says.

Eddie: Well hello to you to honey bun.

Supergirl: Hello I was wondering if you could tell me where I am.

Billy: What do they call this place Eddie lovers lane isn't it?

Eddie: You got it in one Billy lover's lane.

Supergirl: Oh no what I meant you see was well those lights over there what're they called?

_Billy moves behind Supergirl looking at her ass. _

Billy: Check out the view from back here everyone.

_He touches her ass Supergirl turns round._

Supergirl: Stop that.

Eddie: So what're you here for honey bun?

Supergirl: I'm here to find the omegahedron it's a power source vital to Argo City that's where I live.

Billy: No kidding Eddie and me we're on a secret mission also we're out looking for a good time and you just won the brass ring baby.

_Eddie comes up behind Supergirl touching her blonde hair she turns round looks up and grabs his chin lifting him up using super strength then throws him back a little._

Billy: Oh she works out.

Supergirl: Why you doing this?

Eddie: Because it's just the way we are.

_He charges toward her she super breathes him straight into a fence angry at her Billy pulls out a knife._

Billy: Oh now you shouldn't have done that baby come on come on.

_She blows a stream of cryogenic freeze at the knife making Billy drop it._

Billy: Oh I see you really wanna play games hey sweetheart come on come on.

_He moves toward her she super boots him in the groin sending him flying beside Eddie then flies off again._

Billy: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Huh?

Billy: Maybe we should keep this to ourselves huh?

_He nods in recognition._

InsideSelena's House

_There's a party going on._

Bianca: Neville how you?

_A guy on a ghost train comes out with some drinks._

Guy: I've got more drinks everyone.

_People take them including a woman dressed in green Selena's sitting on a throne with Nigel at the bottom._

Nigel: Where's it? Where's the mystery little ball just let me have a peck at it maybe I can shed some light.

Selena: I hate light.

Nigel: I mean is it electrical? Hot to the touch? Where's it?

Selena: Safe and sound now go mix leave me to my thoughts.

Nigel: Go mix with these people you must be mad who are they? Reckly little retches.

Selena: These are my foot soldiers Nigel my army of the night I considering nothing less than world domination.

Nigel: After you left me in the lurch I saw something which should worry you greatly if you're considering taking over this planet my secret was blue and red and it knew how to fly.

Selena: I've a secret to Nigel I have the power get that through your head.

_He takes out a Cuban cigar from a container. _

Nigel: Oh I bet there in for it now hey.

_He puts it in his mouth Selena lights it._

Selena: Count on it.

Nigel: I've in my time seen a great number of things even more important than a cigarette lighter dear lady to wit.

_He shows her a picture of a scary looking shadow monster inside his container._

Selena: What's that?

Nigel: Over reaching ambition take heed.

_She throws the container outta his hand._

Nigel: Touched a little nerve didn't me?

_He takes a drink from a passing waiter and goes over to the lady in the green dress._

Nigel: Hello.

Lady: Hello.

Nigel: The red toad that lurks in the briers and brambles full of sorcery there's a little bone on the left side.

Lady: A little bone.

Nigel: Which it bond to a man stirs up the greatest lust.

Lady: I wanna be rich and famous.

Nigel: Stick with me.

Lady: I was put on this earth to frill millions.

_She takes a bite of pumpkin of a cocktail stick._

Lady: Mmm this is scrumptious.

_Jealous Selena points her hand at the pumpkin stick and turns it into a small Scorpio._

Nigel: Why don't we go somewhere else and dance cheek to cheek.

_The lady takes another bites and screams Selena turns her upside down and spins her round the room._

Nigel: Stop it Selena that isn't fair pick on me.

_She sets the lady down Bianca picks her up._

Lady: Thanks.

Bianca: Hey no sweat.

Lady: What happened?

Bianca: Oh nothing much.

_Bianca leads her away._

Selena: Get outta my house Nigel and don't come slithering back.

Nigel: I'm warning you Selena don't be so short sighted.

_He leaves the room with Selena looking on angrily. _

**Authors Note: Oh that Selena's nasty isn't she to find out how nasty she gets read on and thank you to anyone who's reviewed thus far it's much appreciated. **


	4. A Hellish Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Clark's Bedroom Friday 12th August

_Its morning Clark's in bed tossing and turning he's having a nightmare in which he sees the world ending he wakes up gasping. _

Barn

_Jonathan comes in to sort some things out he sees a young girl sleeping on some hay wearing a blue and read costume with a red cape that has a an 'S' symbol on it which's also on the front of the blue top her mini skirt's red as are her boots curiously he walks over to her she wakes up looking at him shocked._

Jonathan: Hey It's alright I won't hurt you.

Supergirl: (Shocked) I'm sorry the barn was empty I didn't know anyone was here I only stayed the night.

Jonathan: It's okay look I'll just go get my wife and we can talk.

_He turns round to leave but feels a gush of wind blow behind him turning back he sees the girls gone._

Kent Kitchen 

_Martha Kent's making breakfast whilst Jonathan's talking about what he saw._

Jonathan: I think she was more stunned of me than I was of her love.

Martha: But what was she doing there? I mean why wasn't she at her home? And what about those clothes?

Jonathan: She probably came from a costume party or whatever anyway she's gone now so we can't worry about her.

_Martha notices Clark besides her looking a bit wearily._

Martha: Hey sweetie what's the matter?

_Clark explains his dream to his parents._

Jonathan: Son it was just a nightmare don't worry about it.

Clark: No dad it felt real I could feel the feelings of the people being slaves.

Martha: So whaddya goanna do?

Clark: I'm goanna go to the caves before school.

_Jonathan has a disappointed look on his face Clark sees this._

Jonathan: Clark.

Clark: Look I know you don't like Jor-El dad but I can't shake this feeling of that I think something bad's goanna happen I have to talk to him.

Jonathan: (Relenting) alright son.

_Clark leaves and heads for the caves the Kent's look on worried. _

Kwatchi caves

_Clark's talking to Jor-El. _

Jor-El: Kal El I thought you'd come.

Clark: You know?

Jor-El: About your dream yes what you dreamt was a pre curse of what will happen if you don't find the Omegahedron.

Clark: Omegahedron?

Jor-El: A powerful Kryptonian power source that can go either way in the hands of good or evil if its not retrieved from evil your world as you know it will end.

Clark: How do I find it?

Jor-El: You don't have the resources to find it but someone else who does has.

Clark: Who?

Jor-El: You aren't the only survivor of Krypton Kal-El there's a city in another dimensional called Argo City in which Argonian refugees live my brother Zor-El constructed it before Krypton exploded when it did he and the Argonian's propelled themselves into space and travelled for years until they reached inner space and thrived there the power source 1 of 4 belonging to the Guardian's keeps the city alive and because now its here on Earth there worlds dieing which's why your cousins come to retrieve it.

_Clark looks up shocked._

Clark: (Shocked) my cousin I've a cousin?

Jor-El: Yes her name's Kara Zor-El she's arrived on Earth and has powers like you if not more the bracelet around her wrists a homing beacon which glows whenever the Omegahedron's used.

Clark: Why didn't you tell me I had a cousin?

Jor-El: Because I didn't know until recently if they'd survived or not.

Clark: How'll I know who she is?

Jor-El: You'll just know.

**Authors Note: Will Clark find his cousin? Continue on if you wanna find out. **


	5. Finding A Lover

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Sky

_In the air Supergirl's flying near Smallville High school. _

Outside Smallville High School

_Students are getting of the bus and cars going into school Selena's car drives alone the road she's reading some tarot cards with her reading glasses on._

Selena: Love, hate love, hate love the cards have decided people will do everything for love they'll jump of cliffs for love they'll drown themselves like lemmings so I'll make everybody love me.

Bianca: No chances you're an awful person forget it.

Selena: Use your imagination pinhead that's what magic's all about.

_The school bus drives on._

Selena: Why we not moving?

Bianca: Because I'm in love come here you beautiful thing.

_She's looking at Lex Luthor who's getting outta his light grey Porsche Cheyenne wearing an Armani suit Selena looks at him not bothered._

Selena: He's cute.

Bianca: Cute? He's not just cute Selena he's rich also.

_The Omegahedron starts glowing inside the stone gargoyle._

Bianca: What's going on?

Selena: I don't know.

Sky

_Up in the sky the bracelet starts glowing Supergirl looking down below lands behind some trees outta sight. _

Outside Smallville High School

_She moves her hand round trying to see where the signals coming from she sees the school back in the car Selena looks at Lex._

Selena: I know.

Bianca: Well tell me.

Selena: My Prince Charmin's come.

Bianca: Oh no I saw him first Selena I copied his car number first.

Selena: Good now let's get outta here.

_They drive of the bracelet on Supergirls hand stops glowing she starts walking out but stops when she sees her clothes knowing she can't go out like that she looks at what girls are wearing and changes her form _(In her changed form she's called Linda Lee) _Linda's hairs now brown shoulder length she's wearing a long sleeve top a mini skirt has school bag on her shoulders and pumps on she walks up the steps to the main building going inside._

Inside Smallville High School

_Linda walks up through main hall seeing students talking to each other and putting things in their lockers Lex's talking to the coach Williams._

Coach Williams: The schools very grateful to you Mr Luthor for donating the new football shirts.

Lex: It's my pleasure coach Williams the team could do with some decedent colours I hope they've good season this year.

Coach Williams: Me to.

Lex: Well I'd best be going.

Coach Williams: Of course and thanks again.

Lex: Anytime.

_Lex turns round bumping into Linda her bag falls on the floor scattering her books._

Linda: Oh my god I'm so sorry.

Lex: No please the faults mine entirely.

_They pick her books up putting them back in her bag Lex looks at Linda smiling._

Lex: (thinking to himself) Wow she's pretty.

_They get up._

Lex: You must be new here I haven't seen you around before.

Linda: Yes I am.

Lex: I'm Lex Luthor.

_He shakes her hand she sees a framed picture on the wall behind him of General E Lee and thinks of a name._

Linda: Linda Lee.

Lex: Its nice meeting you Linda I expect you'll want the principles office.

Linda: (Laughing) yes of course.

Lex: It's right this way.

_He shows her to Mr Danvers office._

Lex: Here we are.

Linda: Thanks.

Lex: (Smiling) I hope we see each other again.

Linda: (Smiling) me too.

_Lex leaves smiling._

Mr Danvers Office

_Mr Danvers sitting at his desk pops a couple of pills into him and swigs some water._

Mr Danvers: Stay calm Danvers it's only the first week of the semester remember what your therapist said.

_Linda comes into the room without knocking Mr Danvers glares at her._

Mr Danvers: Don't you believe in knocking?

Linda: Oh yes knocking the pre-entry signal sorry I forgot.

_She closes the door knocks on it then opens it up her manners so open and guileless that Mr Danvers though gives her a strange look does not put it down to smart-aleckyness as he normally would._

Mr Danvers: What can I do for you?

Linda: I'm Linda Lee.

Mr Danvers: Well course you are I said what can I do for you?

_Mr Danvers stares at her blankly he's a bit absent-minded._

Linda: Well I'm new here and was told to come here.

Mr Danvers: Right then where's your letter of recommendation?

Linda: (Miffed) Letter?

_Nigel comes in._

Nigel: Headmaster you must come quickly the students have nailed my desk draws shut never in all my years as a school teacher come Danvers.

_He leaves._

Mr Danvers: (To Linda) I shall not let them get to me this semester I shall be strong solid as a rock.

_He leaves Linda super speeds to the computer quickly types out a letter of recommendation prints it of then files it in the opposite cabinet and returns to her position before Mr Danvers gets back._

Mr Danvers: What did you say your name was? Oh yes Linda Lee.

Linda: My uncle probably wrote if you look under A for Arthur Lee in your files you'll find the letter.

_Mr Danvers opens his file and searches through it finding it._

Mr Danvers: Ah here we are oh you're an orphan I'm so sorry about your parents we'll try to make you happy here.

_He rises and walks around the desk toward her he puts his hand on her shoulder in a fatherly fashion._

Mr Danvers: Well we'd best be getting you to class then.

**Authors Note: Next chapter Linda meets Clark and his friends how'll they get on read on. **


	6. The Truth About Family Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Main Hall

_Time lapse Linda and Mr Danvers are walking down the hall._

Mr Danvers: Because your school records were lost in the fire we'll start you out easy first you'll have English Science French History Art Chemistry Math Biology and Computing later on you can add some electives now you'll be in Clark Kent's class which is the senior year.

_They come up to a class being taught by Nigel._

Computer Room

_Mr Danvers and Linda walk in._

Mr Danvers: Sorry to bother Mr Davis but we've a new student here class this is Linda Lee I hope you'll make her fill welcome here okay why don't you go and sit over there?

_He points to an empty sit by the window next to Chloe Sullivan Linda walks over to it whilst Mr Danvers leaves._

Chloe: Hi I'm Chloe Sullivan these are my friends Clark Kent and Lana Lang.

_Linda shakes her hand._

Linda: Linda Lee.

Nigel: If anyone's ready?

Chloe: Yeah sorry Mr Davis.

Nigel: Okay then.

_He puts a fairly complicated equation on the blackboard all the students sit at the consoles of little personal computers staring at their blank monitor screens and then the blackboard except for Linda who hears something outside with her super hearing._

Nigel: Now this is the kind of problem that used to take weeks before the computer it still takes a long time without certain algorithms.

_Linda stares out through the solid wall with x-ray vision._

Outside School

_A cats stalking along a branch of a tree toward a nest of little baby birds the nest is wedged on top of a window cornice on one of the building but the tree branch passes just close enough by it for the cat to grab the baby birds when he gets there slowly the cat inches along the branch suddenly a beam of light hits the branch it bursts into flames and falls down to the ground saving the birds from any future danger the cat turns around like a felon caught in the act runs down the tree trunk and scampers away._

Computer Class

_Linda smiles to herself._

Nigel: Linda? Are you with us?

_She turns to look at Nigel and finds everyone in class staring at her._

Linda: Yes Mr Davis.

Nigel: Then perhaps you'd like to answer this equation I've written out.

_She looks at the board._

Linda: Yes sir the answers 5,271,009,010.

_Linda's shocked at the answer she just gave Nigel's just as shocked the other students in the class laugh at her including Chloe Lana and Clark Linda realizes she's made a mistake buts not sure how serious it is the class bell rings and the students dash for the exit. _

Nigel: Wait up Linda.

Linda: Yes Mr Davis?

Nigel: How did you get the question right?

Linda: Well I um.

_Chloe appears._

Chloe: It's all this weather we've been having lately sir you know electro lighting and what not sometimes it makes people smarter than they are for a sec we've gotta go.

_They head out the door._

Main Hall

Lana: Yeah how did you know the answer Linda?

Linda: I don't know I guess six-dimensional geometry I could never do that before.

Clark: Well you might wanna stick off the brainiac routine or people won't like you.

Linda: Gotcha.

_They walk off towards gym class._

School Playing Field

_The girls in their adorable school gym outfits run around playing field hockey whilst the boys are running round the track Linda hangs back on the outskirts of the mob she sees Myra the school bully put her stick between Chloe's legs and trip her Lana and Linda stops and helps her up._

Lana: You okay Chloe?

Chloe: Yeah fine.

Linda: Do you know she did that deliberately?

Chloe: Well of course she did she's protected.

_Myra hits the ball again it defects._

Myra: I'll take it.

Muffy: Hey Myra see if you can put Sullivan out for good.

_Myra hits the puck again it heads toward Chloe._

Lana: Chloe watch out.

_In the distance Clark hears what's happening with super hearing he turns round seeing Linda run up in front of Chloe and shield her from the puck which hits her shoulder smashing into millions of tiny pieces Clark looks on shocked he sees her bracelet and realizes who she is._

Clark: (Thinking to herself) Kara.

Lana:How'd you do that?

Linda: Must've been a defective puck.

**Authors Note: So the El's have finally met and Clark knows the truth what happens next find out next page.**


	7. Bullying Ways

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

PE Shower Room

_Girls pile in start taking off their uniforms and have showers which are running in the background Linda unlaces her shoes Chloe and Lana unlace beside her._

Chloe: Keep your eyes peeled for Myra she's out to get you.

Linda: Why?

Lana: Because she hates anybody who isn't afraid of her.

PE Shower Room

_Time lapse 5 minutes later Lana Chloe and Linda are enjoying nice warm showers two girls are talking near them._

Sarah: Hey Phoebe did you see Lex Luthor earlier on he's so hot.

Phoebe: And rich.

_Linda smiles at that remark remembering her encounter with him earlier suddenly she super hears someone through the walls and looks through it with x-ray vision she sees Myra next door fooling with the plumbing._

Plumbing Room

Myra: (whispering) Are they in yet?

_Muffy nods her head._

Myra: Listen to the screams when I shut off the cold water.

_She takes a huge wrench and starts shutting off the valve Muffy looks on worriedly._

Muffy: But Myra why don't you shut off the hot water and give them an ice bath? If you shut off the cold it could scald them.

Myra: So they lose a little skin serve 'em right I wanna see them suffer.

_Myra pulls on the wrench._

PE Shower Room

_Linda shoots a beam of her heat vision through the wall._

Plumbing Room

_Myra pulls on the valve but the wrench glows red hot in her hand._

Myra: AH!

_She lets go crying in pain a pipe springs a leak drenching her and Muffy in their school uniform they both head for the door to get out more pipes spring leaks._

PE Shower Room

_Both of them come out soaked their hairs are bedraggled and their uniforms are messy._

Myra: Oh I'm wet.

Lana: Yeah you've never looked better.

Muffy: We'll get you all.

_They both run out Linda smiles to her self._

Outside Smallville High School

_Time lapse the students are going home for the weekend Linda's sitting on a bench marking places down on a map after not finding the Omegahedron in school Clark comes up to her._

Clark: Hey Linda can we talk?

_Seeing him Linda hides her map under her books._

Linda: Sure Clark what's up?

_Clark's about to tell Linda what but Chloe and Lana show up._

Chloe: Hey Linda you coming to the Talon with us?

Linda: The Talon?

Lana: It's a coffee place where everyone hangs out in town it'll be a great opportunity to meet people and afterwards we can show you the sights of Smallville.

Linda: Thanks but no I've got all this homework to do and.

Chloe: Linda no one ever does there homework straight away.

Linda: I know but I'd like to get it done and then you can show me the sights of Smallville.

Lana: Okay suit yourself.

Linda: Thanks.

_She gets up and leaves Clark follows her._

Chloe: Hey Clark where you going?

Clark: To my locker I forgot something I'll meet you guys later.

_He turns round but Linda's already half way ahead of him_

Alleyway

_Coming into an alleyway Linda makes sure no one sees her then transforms into Supergirl and flies off Clark comes round hoping to find Linda but doesn't see her._

**Authors Note: Didn't you love it when Linda / Supergirl kicked the bullies butt with her powers? Shame about Lana and Chloe stopping Clark talking to Linda maybe they'll get the chance later hey. **


	8. Up And Coming Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Kent Kitchen

_Martha Kent's making dinner as Jonathan comes in after packing up the tractor. _

Jonathan: Hey honey.

_He kisses her._

Martha: Hey you finished mowing the field?

Jonathan Yeah I just put the tractor away.

Martha: Good 'cause dinner's ready all we need now's Clark.

_Clark super speeds in._

Jonathan: Ah speak of the devil.

Clark: Mom Dad you're never goanna believe this.

Martha: Oh no please don't tell me you're suspended from school.

Clark: No but something's happened.

Jonathan: What's happened?

_He tells them what happened with Jor-El and at in school and about Kara/Linda._

Martha: (Shocked) you've a cousin?

Clark: Yes.

Jonathan: Oh come on Martha you seriously can't believe anything that man says the worlds goanna end Clark's gotta cousin.

Clark: Dad if the world wasn't goanna end she wouldn't be here Linda was invulnerable to the puck and had the bracelet on.

Jonathan: All girls wear bracelets son.

Clark: Not ones like that.

Martha: So why was she at the school Clark?

Clark: Linda probably thought the Omegahedron was there so she enrolled to try get inside and find it.

Jonathan: So where's she now?

Clark: I don't know I tried talking to her after school but Chloe and Lana showed up she went off round the corner I followed her but she was gone.

Martha: So how you goanna find her?

Clark: I don't know.

Metropolis 

_Its night Supergirls flying over Metropolis she checks her bracelet nothing she continues flying on._

Wichita City 

_Time lapse middle of the night Supergirl flies over a baseball game in Wichita check her bracelet again nothing._

Smallville 

_Time lapse coming back from her search early dawn Supergirl starts feeling tired drawn to some caves down below she heads for them and lands going inside she sees lights a piece of wood with heat vision looking up she sees the Kryptonian symbols on the wall and smiles. _

Living Room Saturday 13th August

_Later that morning Selena in her most glamorous silk hostess dress and scads of pearls_ _is_ _making a love potion from a book._

Selena: Take a spider of his web.

_She does so._

Selena: And shut him up inside 2 shells of a nut.

_She does that also._

Selena: Now boil the nut in oil into which has been added some of the web.

_She puts the nut in the oil._

Selena: Put 2 drops of this into some water.

_She puts it into a silver container with water in it._

Selena: Right he who drinks this shall be in love with the first person he sees as long as the spider stays in the nut or one day goes by which ever comes first.

_Bianca comes in the room on the ghost train._

Bianca: Big deal 1 day why not just use.

Selena: I'm saving it for bigger things.

Bianca: And how exactly you goanna get Lex Luthor here?

Selena: With persuasion of course by asking him to donate some money to get the amusement park up and running again.

_She hears a car pull up outside._

Selena: Oh that'll be him now.

_She goes to the front door and opens it Lex's standing outside in another Armani suit._

Front Door

Lex: I got your call miss?

Selena: Madame Selena.

Lex: Madame Selena but I must say your residence here's quite unusual.

Selena: Not unusual than most places please do come in Mr Luthor.

_They both go inside. _

Living Room

Selena: Drink?

Lex: Scotch please.

_Selena makes 2 scotches 1 of them she pours the water potion into and hands to Lex._

Lex Thanks.

_He drinks outta it and starts feeling weird._

Lex: Now what's it you called me for?

Selena: I wanted to talk to you about donating some money to start up the amusement park again.

Lex: The what?

Selena: The amusement park don't you remember?

Lex: Sorry I don't feel so good right now.

_He suddenly clutches his throat with a gasp and collapses unconscious on the couch she leans over and strokes his cheek delicately with her long red-nailed fingers._

Selena: Sleep well and when you wake drown in my eyes and be all mine.

_Bianca comes back in._

Bianca: Jesus Christ he's out cold.

Selena: And exactly where I want him.

_The door bell rings Selena looks on with annoyance._

Selena: If that's those damn Jehovah's Witnesses again...

_She angrily walks toward the hall _

Front Door

_Nigel in a skin-tight vinyl jumpsuit with multidirectional chrome zippers leaning on the bell behind him is Lex's Porsche parked in the driveway and beyond the curb is his car Selena opens the door sees Nigel and tries to close it but Nigel puts his foot in and keeps it open._

Selena: Nigel gets lost.

Nigel: I have to talk to you.

Selena: You're wasting your breath.

Nigel: You used to listen to me when you asked me to teach you something of the Craft.

Selena: I could teach you a thing or two now.

Living Room

_Lex opens his eyes he rises from the couch and stands there swaying deliriously the room swirls and distorts around him in garish nightmare colours Lex clutches his head as though it were splitting apart and lurches out the back doors into the terrace._

Front Door

_Selena's listening impatiently to Nigel and staring oddly at him._

Nigel: Trust the wisdom of the ancients trust The Great Mother to protect us why you staring at me like that?

Selena: I was just thinking if I had your skin problems I'd use a good tannins root ointment every night.

_Nigel's rather vain about his smooth olive complexion so he's completely thrown off his stride._

Nigel: Nothing's wrong with my skin.

Selena: Pity you ought to take better care of yourself.

_Selena closes the door while he's off his guard Nigel takes a pocket mirror out of his shoulder bag and stares with horror at his reflection his faces erupting all over in ugly red blotches._

Nigel: The bitch.

Outside Amusement Park 

_Lex staggers across the lawn still clutching his head obviously very ill as he disappears through the shrubbery on the far side of the lawn he mutters drunkenly to himself._

Living Room

_Selena enters and finds Lex gone she's furious she walks to the front doors._

Selena: (Angry) Where's he?

**Authors Note: Oh, oh Lex's is in big trouble can anyone save him find out next chapter.**


	9. Smallville In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Smallville Town Alleyway

_Afternoon Supergirls flying down from the sky into an alleyway she lands transforming back into Linda and walks out._

Living Room

_Selena paces agitatedly in her living room. _

Selena: (Angry) Where's he?

_The old ornate mirror in front of her suddenly shows an image of Lex staggering drunkenly through on a centre white line of highway in Smallville town centre cars whiz past him in both directions but flickers of._

Bianca: What the hell was that?

Selena: That was magic dammit the power.

Bianca: So make it happen again?

Selena: I can't I don't know how I did it the first time.

Bianca: Maybe it's something to do with the box maybe if you let it out.

Selena: The box?

Bianca: The box.

Selena: Right where's it?

Bianca: Under the rug where you left it remember?

_Selena uncovers the rug and opens the trap door revealing the gargoyle box which has grown in size she tries getting it out but it's difficult._

Bianca: Why isn't it coming out?

Selena: It's stuck.

Bianca: Stuck how can it be stuck?

Selena: It's growing.

_She tries more forcefully getting it out which works this time she points it at the mirror again which shows the image of Lex again. _

The Talon 

_People are inside getting coffees Lana's serving Chloe who pays her money and goes sitting next to Clark who's thinking about Kara/Linda Chloe catches site of Linda walking along the side of the road._

Chloe: Oh look there's Linda.

_Clark looks around seeing her they goes outside._

Chloe: Hey Linda.

Linda: Chloe Clark hello.

Chloe: Hey why don't you come in the Talon and have some coffee?

Linda: Okay.

_Just as she goes in she catches sight of Lex teetering down the centre white line of the highway cars honk and zoom past him._

Linda: (Shocked) Wow's that Lex?

_The others whirl around looking._

Clark: Yeah it is what the hells he doing?

_He goes and talks to him._

Clark: What you doing mate you need to get outta the road.

_Lex pushes him away as he tries to help him all he sees is a fairyland of dancing blurred light the neon sign of the Talon the garish pumps of the gas station across the street the streaking head and taillights of the cars on either side all sound is similarly distorted and far away._

Chloe: Why's Lex acting like a dingle berry?

Linda: What's a dingle berry?

Clark: I don't know he pushed me away as soon as I got to him.

Chloe: Well we'd better do something soon or he'll get creamed.

Living Room

_Selena holds the metal box shaped like a gargoyle she looks at the image of Lex in her mirror._

Selena: Power of Shadow bring him to me.

_The box in her hand glows with an inner light._

Construction Site.

_The construction site opposite the Talon suddenly comes alive when a giant bulldozer roars to life and bursts through the chain link fence surrounding it with no one at the controls the bulldozer drives out onto the street. _

Outside Talon

_Lex sees its gaping jaws and runs clumsily away they snap at him with the clash of steel he stumbles and the bulldozer scoops him up It wheels around and starts to carry him away with one of his legs protruding through the teeth of its giant mouth the onlookers now joined with Lana outside the Talon look stunned and horrified._

Chloe: Oh my god it's a runaway.

_Chloe sprints out into the street running after the driverless bulldozer._

Clark: Chloe wait come back.

Chloe: No somebody's gotta do something.

_Clark starts after her but Lana stops him._

Lana: Don't Clark it could be dangerous.

Clark: Lana we can't just leave her.

_Chloe dodges through the cars and alongside the bulldozer she climbs bravely up into the driver's seat and tries to tug at the controls they are frozen in desperation Chloe yanks on the steering wheel the bulldozer turns ninety degrees into the gas station._

Gas Station

_A tourists filling his station wagon at one of the self-service pumps his wife's bringing their toddler back from the rest rooms the bulldozer suddenly smashes into the gas pumps and through the gas station the tourist dives out of its path the bulldozer circles behind the gas station toward a small motel next door leaving in its wake a totalled station wagon and gasoline leaking on the ground from the smashed pumps._

Outside Talon

_Linda watches with mounting horror._

Motel

_Chloe fights the wheel in vain the bulldozer circles through the motel smashing the individual cabins into matchsticks the bulldozer drives under the motel sign which knocks Chloe unconscious finally the bulldozer comes full circle and halts against a utility pole next to the gas station the utility pole leans at a crazy angle its electric wires break and dangle down flashing blue arcs of electricity where they touch the pavement the river of gasoline from the broken pump flows inexorably toward the arcing power lines._

Outside Talon

Lana: Oh no what we goanna do?

_Not taking it anymore Linda super speeds it away into the Talon restrooms._

Lana: Linda?

_She and Clark see her gone an instant later Linda emerges through a skylight in the roof as Supergirl she stands in front of the big illuminated advertising sign hiding herself from the fleeing crowd Supergirl looks at the wire's below and uses heat vision to stop them crackling seeing this Clark looks up and recognizes the girl from his fathers description of her in the barn Supergirl notices the gasoline near the fire and a container above it she x-rays it seeing water she flies into the air heading straight into the container puncturing it with super strength the crowd amazed see water gushing onto the fire putting it out._

Lana: Look Clark.

_She points up he does so then seeing the bulldozer with Chloe unconscious at the controls and Lex imprisoned in the scoop going round a corner Clark follows it._

Lana: Wait Clark.

_Supergirl follows also flying round the corner faster than Clark's running she grabs onto the bulldozer and starts' slowing it down in front of him with super strength._

Living Room

_The image of Supergirls shown in the mirror Bianca can't quite make out what it is at first._

Bianca: A storm dragon?

Selena: No a Supergirl.

Smallville Town 

_The bulldozer slows down more until it's barely moving Supergirl pushes the head with Lex in it away from the body and flies of Clark looks up amazed as the bulldozers body grinds to a halt he notices Chloe in the driving seat still. _

Clark: Chloe.

_He goes and checks her over with x-ray vision Lana comes up behind._

Lana: Is she alright?

Clark: She seems to be Chloe.

_She wakes up._

Chloe: Lana Clark what happened?

_Lana explains what happened but Clarks to busy looking up at the sky._

Near the Bulldozer's Body 

_Supergirl lands down with Lex inside the bulldozer and transforms back into Linda she opens up the jaws then x-rays him making sure he's okay Lex stirs. _

Linda: It's alright you've no broken bones.

Lex: (Moaning) Hmm.

Living Room

_Selena watches the image of Linda and Lex in her mirror her faces a study in jealousy and dismay._

Selena: No don't look at her.

Near the Bulldozer's Body 

_Lex's swirling distorted vision suddenly focuses with absolute clarity a moment outside of time the most romantic glamorous image imaginable Linda backlit looking at him with concern her lips slightly parted there's something about Lex's ecstasy which holds Linda for a moment._

Lex: I love you.

Linda: You love me?

Lex: Yes if I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine the gentle sin this is my lips 2 blushing pilgrim's ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

_He kisses her she's shocked and pulls away._

Linda: I'm sorry I have to go.

_She leaves Lex looking on lovingly Lana Clark and Chloe come up to him._

Clark: Lex you okay?

Living room

Selena: What'd he say?

Bianca: Looked like I love you to me.

Selena: NO! NO!

**Authors Note: Yeah Supergirl saved Chloe and Lex but now he's fallen in love with her and Selena's not happy what drama what else's there to do but read on. **


	10. A Final Meeting?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Hallway

_It's evening Clark comes in his parents see him._

Martha: Any luck finding her son?

Clark: Yes.

_Clark explains about the days events._

Jonathan: Oh my god they both alright?

Clark: Yeah Lana and me took them to the hospital dad she was amazing the way she saved them.

Martha: And she was the same girl your father saw in the barn?

Clark: Yes.

Jonathan: Hold on a minute son I thought you told us in school she was brunette?

Clark: She was dad they're the same person.

Jonathan: How?

Clark: Shape shifting must be one of her abilities she must be using it as some sorta secret identity Jor-El said she might've more abilities than me.

Jonathan: Yeah but that still doesn't bring you any closer to finding her.

Clark: Actually I might've something on that I think she's in the caves.

Martha: Why?

Clark: Because maybe she's drawn to them like me besides it's the only place I can think of finding her.

Jonathan: Clark maybe you should think about this before doing anything.

Clark: Dad what happened with the truck earlier's just a foresight of what the Omegahedron can do I've gotta find it before whoever's using it destroys the world and the bracelet on Linda's wrists the only way to do it.

_Clark takes his fathers truck keys and goes to the caves._

Kwatchi Caves

_Supergirl lands down from flying up above and walks inside Clark sees her transform back into Linda and comes out._

Clark: Nice night for flying huh?

_Linda turns around shocked._

Linda: Clark what you doing here?

Clark: It's alright I know who you are now should I call you Kara Linda or Supergirl for the 'S' on your chest.

Linda: I don't know what you're talking about.

Clark: Of course you do it's not everyday somebody can run faster than a speeding bullet fly like a bird shoot heat from their eyes and be impervious to most things.

Linda: Alright whaddya you want?

Clark: Only to help you find the Omegahedron Jor-El told me about it and you coming here your family Argo City etc.

_Linda realizes who he is._

Linda: Kal-El?

Clark: Yes I'm he.

Linda: Oh my god I always wondered about you there's so much I wanna know.

Clark: I to if you come with me to my parents we can help you find it they'd like to meet you.

Linda: They know about you?

Clark: Yes they're the ones who found me when my spaceship landed.

Linda: And they won't mind me?

Clark: No there great people come on my dad's trucks outside.

_They go to the truck and head back for the farm._

Living Room

Selena: Why did she have to show up now?

Bianca: Eliminate her.

Selena: That's easy for you to say Bianca.

Bianca: You can do it you're the most powerful woman on earth.

Selena: Am I?

_There's a pause as the implications reverberate._

Bianca: Yes you own the Coffer of Shadow nothing can withstand its power.

Selena: I've been saving it for the right moment.

Bianca: Which's now what goods a sword unless it's unleashed? Use it and no one will dare oppose you again.

_Selena toys with the idea in her mind turning over the various arguments a smile creeps across her face._

Selena: Not even Nigel.

_Selena goes to the secret compartment opens it and takes out the metal gargoyle box she looks at it with a dreamy far-away expression on her face._

Selena: But whaddya I do? I don't know her name.

Bianca: The naming of names not necessary just concentrates on her face and the shadow will do the rest.

_Selena holds the gargoyle box out in front of her and opens the lid insides the Omegahedron's spinning around a strange dark region in its centre Selena closes her eyes and whispers to the spinning ring._

Selena: Power of Shadow take shape look like a vicious dark star goes seek out that retched creature and destroy her wherever she is.

_A black cloud of shadow bursts out the centre of the Omegahedron filling the room Selena drops the gargoyle box and shrinks back with sudden misgivings at what she's unleashed even Bianca's faces gone white the two women huddle together as a huge invisible fills the room with darkness then the unseen presence suddenly smashes it's way outside through the solid wall of Selena's living room leaving a big hole and a trail of crushed furniture behind it light returns to the room as the shadow departs and from outside the sound of crackling shrubbery dies away Selena regains her composure and looks around at the mess of her once splendid living room._

Selena: Next time remind me to do this out in the yard.

_Bianca nods in agreement. _

Kent Living Room

_Linda's there talking to Jonathan and Clark Martha comes in with some tea._

Linda: Krypton was in danger long before the planet exploded the cores foundations were already shifting because of major climate changes Jor-El tried warning the Council of Elders but they wouldn't listen so he put Kal-El in the spaceship and sent him to Earth where he'd be protected.

Jonathan: (Laughing) I'm sorry it's just hard picturing Jor-El being good that's all, all he's ever done is try to get Clark to fulfil his destiny of conquering the world.

Linda: I didn't know that my fathers never said anything about that to me.

Jonathan: Well there's a lotta things about Jor-El you don't know Linda.

Martha: Okay going on from that how did you all survive Krypton's destruction?

Linda: My father constructed a protective dome around Argo City so to protect us from the planets shockwave.

Jonathan: And the Omegahedron?

Linda: My mentor Zaltar borrowed it from the Guardian's and gave it to me which I lost that's why I'm here to get it back before it too late.

Clark: We know Jor-El told me.

Martha: And you've not managed to find it yet?

Linda: No I tried the school flew around every city in Kansas came back this morning then the thing with the runaway truck happened.

Clark: And you saved Chloe and Lex's life.

Linda: I only did what any other person would do.

Clark: You kidding me Linda you're a superhero.

_She smiles._

Kent Field

_The unseen monster creeps slowly towards the barn a bolt of lightning flashes followed by a crash of thunder the wind howls a storms brewing. _

Living Room

_Linda and the Kent's notice the thunder outside._

Martha: Hey where did that thunder come from all a sudden?

Jonathan: I don't know.

_They all go outside._

**Authors Note: Oh no a shadows creeping slowly towards the Kent farm what'll happen can Linda / Supergirl stop it or will he crush her find out next chapter. **


	11. Danger Averted

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Kent Farm

_Far away across the field something huge and powerful forces itself between 2 big oaks snapping them like matchsticks the unseen monster hauls its enormous bulk toward the farm crushing everything in its path its footsteps making the ground tremble like an earthquake the Kryptonian teens and the Kent's watch with uncomprehending eyes the approaching swath of destruction heading straight for them nothing about earth could've prepared Linda of this for the first time since she left Argo City her eyes show fear and yet there's a deeper streak of defiance in her that impels her to stand her ground and face the horrible juggernaut as the creature creeps closer it tramples over Jonathan's tractor._

Jonathan: My tractor.

_Seeing what the monster did Linda's face turns to anger she changes into Supergirl runs toward and speaks to it. _

Clark: (Worried) Wait Linda.

Supergirl: Leave this place and do no harm.

_Something picks Supergirl up and flings her against the barn wall making her fall into some hay lightning flashes and thunder booms overhead the Kent's gasp Clark angered super speeds toward the unseen monster but he does the same thing he did to Supergirl the Kent's go over to him._

Martha: (Worried) Clark.

_Dazed Supergirl gets up seeing what happened she launches herself directly at the space in mid-air ten feet above the monster's footprints she crashes into something hard and invisible with the sound of a tremendous impact Supergirl falls to the ground staggered by the concussion the irresistible force has met the immovable object Supergirl looks up and altering the wavelength of her X-Ray vision to a transcendental frequency paints this beam over the monster and just for an instant makes it visible a huge nightmare shape looming over her and reaching out to crush her with massive talons the image fades Supergirls seized again and flung against a flagpole breaking it off at the base Supergirl stands up looking at the sky then seizes the flagpole and flies straight upward into the storm with the flagpole held in front of her._

Jonathan: What's she doing?

Clark: What I think she's doing.

Storm

_Again and again huge bolts of lightning strike the flagpole Supergirls faces contorted with agony as her body absorbs enough electricity to run Vegas for a year she looks down and sees through a break in the clouds the farm far below she dives down from the sky glowing with accumulated electricity._

Kent Farm

_Supergirl embraces the monster with a tremendous crackle of energy the 2 of them are bathed in brilliant arc light the monsters briefly made visible again by the energy but this time it's shrinking shrivelling up into a shapeless lump the light fades as the energy's discharged a dark shapeless lump detaches itself from Supergirl's grasp and flies shrieking away into the night Supergirl stands exhausted her muscles trembling with fatigue._

Living Room

_Selena stomps about angry after seeing what happened in the mirror._

Selena: (Angry) every time, every time you send a man to do a woman's job and this is what you get damns her eyes who's she?

Bianca: You're asking me?

Selena: I'm telling you find out.

Bianca: Well it's pretty obvious from those sorts of powers she's either a meteor freak or an alien from another planet.

Selena: She must be an alien I've never none a meteor freak having that many powers.

Bianca: Maybe she came down in the shower 14 years ago I mean there've being theories the meteors may've hided something.

Selena: No I don't think she came down in the shower I think she's come recently to retrieve the ball.

Bianca: So how else you goanna find out about her?

Selena: I don't know.

Kent Farm

_The Kent's come toward Supergirl after her battle._

Martha: You did it.

_Supergirl gets ready to fly but Clark stops her._

Clark: Whoa wait we're you going?

Supergirl: To find the person that sent the monster.

Jonathan: Your tired you need to rest lets go inside and figure things out tomorrow.

Supergirl: No the longer I leave it the weaker my home gets.

Martha: But you don't even know who sent that thing.

Supergirl: No but I know it was someone powerful who's got the Omegahedron otherwise they couldn't have conjured it meaning it's in Smallville somewhere.

Clark: And whoever's got it knows who you are if you go in Supergirl mode and there watching.

Jonathan: Clark's right your better going of as Linda not using your powers you've a better chance of finding out whoever's got it.

Supergirl: Alright.

_She transforms back into Linda._

Clark: Okay mom dad goes back in the house lock the doors and wait for us to get back.

Martha: You're going with her?

Clark: Yes I have to help retrieve the power source mom.

Jonathan: Alright son be careful.

_He hugs Clark._

Clark: I will dad come on Linda we'll take the truck.

_They get inside Jonathan's truck and drive in the direction of Smallville._

**Authors Note: Yeah Supergirl saves the day again but only just luckily she knew about the electricity now to find Selena read on next to see what happens.**


	12. A Loving Meeting Turned Sour

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Smallville Town

_Clark's driving there with Linda who's checking her bracelet it's glowing loud and brightly._

Clark: What is it?

Linda: The bracelets glowing loudly we must be getting close.

_They come up by the amusement park the bracelets goes red hot._

Linda: Clark stop the truck this is where the signals residing.

_He does so they get out the truck and go inside the park._

Amusement Park

_Clark and Linda come in the park's deserted in darkness one by one the lights come on outlining all the structures in jewel-like fairyland colours it looks strangely familiar on some deep level there's a resemblance to Argo City._

Linda: It should be here somewhere.

Clark: Okay I'll look round back you look here.

Linda: Alright.

_Clark goes on while Linda continues searching round._

Living Room

_Selena holding the gargoyle box open looks on with Bianca at the scene of Clark and Linda in the mirror._

Bianca: Hey it's the wimp from earlier on and some guy and there trespassing.

Amusement Park

_Linda walks past a Ferris wheel where Lex comes out holding a heart shaped box and a bunch of roses. _

Lex: Hello Linda.

Linda: Lex what you doing here?

Lex: I've come to see you.

Linda: How did you know I was here?

Lex: How else my sweet my heart lead me to you I brought these for you.

_He hands her the roses and chocolates Linda smells the roses._

Linda: There beautiful Lex but you shouldn't be here it's dangerous.

Lex: I don't care as long as I'm with you I can face anything.

Linda: No you can't this danger's powerful you need to get home.

Lex: But I wanna spend time with you.

Linda: I can't I have to do something.

Lex: Please just for a moment?

Linda: (Relents) Alright just for a moment.

_They go over to the Ferris wheel_ _Lex turns on the lights then sits down Linda sits beside him._

Lex: This used to be my favourite place as a child my nanny would bring me here.

Linda: Nanny? What about your parents?

Lex: My mom died when I was young and my father and I've never really had a solid relationship.

Linda: Oh I'm sorry didn't he like you or anything?

Lex: No I just wasn't the son he wanted me to be he can be very ruthless.

Linda: I'm sure he loves you in his own way.

Lex: That doesn't matter all that does is right here.

Linda: Lex.

Lex: No please let me speak I've never felt like this about anyone before okay there've been other girls but nothing like this.

Linda: I know you think you love me Lex.

Lex: I do.

Linda: But it's not real your under some kinda love spell obviously I wasn't the intended target but because you saw me first it worked.

Lex: It's not a spell Linda I liked you from the first moment we meet at Smallville High School.

Linda: It has to be Lex nobody falls in love at first sight.

Lex: Romeo and Juliet did.

Linda: That's fiction Lex it wasn't real.

Lex: But falling in love is it likes when you see someone your heart skips a beat all you think about's holding them touching them kissing them.

Linda: Lex.

Lex: I wanna touch you and shower you with gifts Linda I wanna love you hold you cherish you and forsaking all others keep unto you for as long I live.

_He gets down on one knee pulling a ring out of his pocket._

Lex: This was my mother's engagement ring my father gave her will you marry me Linda?

_Linda looks shocked._

Linda: Lex I can't I'm sorry.

_Lex looks upset._

Lex: (Upset) Why? Don't you like me?

Linda: No it's because we're from 2 different worlds I'm younger and you're older than me.

Lex: What's age gotta do with it.

Linda: And you're under a spell even if you don't think so I won't take advantage of that.

Lex: I don't care I just wanna show how much I love you love changes everything it makes everything possible.

Linda: I, I don't know it's all so sudden.

Lex: Alright we won't get married but at least let me kiss you.

Linda: Lex.

Lex: Please just 1 kiss?

Linda: I.

Lex: You're not afraid are you?

Linda: No It's just I've never been kissed before.

Lex: That's alright you can learn more from one kiss than 5 years in high school all you do's close your eyes part your lips and lean forward.

_She does so. _

Linda: Like this?

Lex: Mmm.

_He moves forward kissing her gently enjoying this new sensation Linda moves forward a little Lex puts his arms around her and deepens the kiss they slide back against the Ferris seat lost in the moment Linda doesn't notice Clark come out the corner. _

Clark: Hey Linda I searched round back but I couldn't find the.

_He sees them._

Clark: (Shocked) Linda.

_Hearing him she parts from Lex._

Linda: (Shocked) Clark.

Lex: Clark? What you doing here?

_At that moment Selena and Bianca show up. _

Selena: Wow what a touching scene.

_The gang turn round seeing her Selena raises her hands and points at the Ferris wheel it starts spinning faster and faster Linda jumps without Lex knowing Clark runs towards her but she sends a freezing beam at him stopping him in tracks._

Bianca: This woman's coming on leaps and bounds I gotta tell you.

Selena: Round and round it goes where it stops.

_The Ferris wheel starts slowing down until it reveals only Lex delirious on the Ferris seat._

Bianca: Where's the wimp.

_Suddenly a gust of wind appears behind Selena revealing Supergirl._

Supergirl: Who're you?

Selena: I am Selena Dianaus of catena priestess of sector I'm the ultimate siren of Endor and you little lady are trespassing on private property.

Bianca: She means him.

Supergirl: I'm Kara Zor-El daughter of Alura and Zor-El of Argo City and I don't scare easily.

Selena: No?

Supergirl: No.

Selena: Then try this.

_Pointing her hand at Lex she transports him into the dodgem cars tent._

Dodgem Cars Tent

_Lex sits up dazed by the fall and sees a dodgem car painted like the face of a vicious football player heading toward him Lex scrambles away on his hands and knees another hideously painted car attacks him and another and another he dodges and scuttles around desperately finally he manages to climb aboard one of the cars._

Amusement Park

_Supergirl tries going over to him but Selena holds up the gargoyle box ands surrounded by an impenetrable glowing shield of force Supergirl tries pushing through it but with no success having an idea _

_Supergirl flies to the little fence made out of steel spikes surrounding the haunted house at super speed she rips up the entire line of fence posts and hurls them like javelins at Selena the fence posts bury themselves in the ground in a perfect circle around Selena effectively imprisoning her she goes over to Lex._

Dodgem Car Tent

_Lex's holding onto his car desperately as all the other cars viciously ram into it suddenly Supergirl appears beside him he looks shocked as she lifts his car up and flies through a hole in the tent roof and off into the night sky which knocks him out she flies outta Smallville resting her head on Lex's chest whilst looking ahead. _

Amusement Park

_Selena's still trapped inside the ring of posts Bianca comes towards her._

Bianca: You okay?

Selena: No.

Bianca: You wanna hacksaw or something?

_Selena looks at the posts and says a spell._

Selena: Sycoraka f'kah s'koo...

_The bars fall down like boiled spaghetti Selena steps outta the circle very angry._

Selena: (Angry) now I'm really upset.

_She starts going back inside but Bianca stops her._

Bianca: Wait whaddya we do about him?

_They look at Clark's frozen form._

Selena: Bring him with us we'll use him as insurance.

_They go inside taking Clark with them._

**Authors Note: Linda and Lex finally got it on but Selena froze Clark no at least Supergirl and Lex are save or aren't they? **


	13. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hi just wanted to post a little message about my story thank you to everyone who's read it It's greatly appreciated I know some people might find it confusing when reading this story because I put Kara Zor-El in the Smallville timeline and not in the future and the fact I made her 17 instead of 15 when she came down to Earth the reason I did this is because she's the main superhero of the story and when Clark saw her save Chloe and Lex it made him think there is some good to having powers which would partially motivate him into becoming Superman in the future and also I wanted Kara to be in the same class as Clark so she'd meet him and become friends but not actually know who he was till later and also become friends with Lana and Chloe I know it's different from what people know but I wrote this because I like writing stories and wanted to do it even though it's fiction not real and just a harmless piece of fun if you'd like me to post anymore chapters I will do so when possible.


	14. A Dangerous Parternship

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Living Room

_Its daylight Martha and Jonathan are sitting on the couch waiting for Clark and Linda._

Martha: (Worried) Jonathan I'm worried its morning they should be back by now.

Jonathan: I'm sure they're fine sweetie.

Martha: No I think something's wrong it shouldn't take them this long to find the Omegahedron and stop the person who has it what if something's happened to them?

Jonathan: Martha Linda's a resourceful girl okay she'd never let anything happen to Clark or herself.

Martha: I hope your right.

Living Room

_Selena's there with the coffer of shadow in her hand and a frozen Clark who's suspended inside a cage. _

Selena: Coffer of shadow I need your help there's a powerful foe out to stop us who's she? How can I stop her?

_The Coffer Of Shadow starts spinning and connects with Selena again just as it did at the lake. _(Because the Ormagehedron's Kryptonian in origin and magical I'm making it able to tell Selena about Kara)

Selena/Coffer Of Shadow: She's a survivor from a planet once alive called Krypton and has powers far beyond the whims of any mortal.

Bianca: How can she be destroyed?

Selena/Coffer Of Shadow: Her powers come from the yellow sun it recharges them like a battery take that away and you take away her powers.

Bianca: How?

Selena/Coffer Of Shadow: By sending her to the Phantom Zone a black desolate planet used to house Kryptonian criminals.

Bianca: And how'll that get rid of her?

Selena/Coffer Of Shadow: By trapping her there the planet has no yellow sun meaning she'll be unable to escape but be mindful she's not the only one of kind out there.

Bianca: (Shocked) There's another who?

_Selena/Coffer Of Shadow point to a frozen Clark._

Selena/Coffer Of Shadow: Him.

Tropical Beach

_Its daylight Supergirls flying toward the beach with Lex he wakes up and looks around._

Lex: Wow what's going on?

Supergirl: It's alright your safe now.

Lex: Put me down.

Supergirl: In a minute.

Lex: Where's my Linda? Put me down.

_Supergirl lands Lex in his battered dodgem car on a beautiful deserted tropical beach palm trees wave over a white sand beach the blue calm of a lagoon mirrors huge white clouds that hang motionless on the horizon like colossal snowy mountains gaily-coloured parrots screech in the branches of blooming hibiscus and jacaranda Lex gets out of his carnival ride._

Supergirl: Take it easy whoa.

Lex: Where's Linda? Who you?

_Suddenly a coconut from a tree above drops down and hits Lex on the head knocking him out again Supergirl catches him._

Supergirl: (Worried) Lex.

Living Room

_Selena and Bianca see what's happened through the ornament mirror._

Bianca: That was brilliant Selena.

Selena: A clever but cheap trick.

_She places her hands palm down in front of the mirror and brings them towards her whilst chanting a spell to bring Lex to her._

Selena: Power of Shadow bring him to me.

_Nothing happens she tries it again. _

Selena: Bring him to me.

_It doesn't work again she smacks her hands together in anger._

Selena: (Angry) Ooh.

Bianca: Didn't work huh maybe there to far away.

Selena: I can make the sky rain coconuts with pin point accuracy but I still can't control man's mind not with her around.

Bianca: So maybe now don't go through the roof but maybe we should back down and give old you know who a call you know who.

Selena: Spit it out.

Bianca: Nigel.

Selena: I'll pretend I didn't here you say that.

Bianca: But I did now forgive me for speaking outta turn but Nigel's being around he knows things we don't and if you wanna get her here so you can send her and him.

_She points to a frozen Clark._

Bianca: To the Phantom Zone I'd call him.

_She picks up a cordless phone beside her._

Tropical Beach

_Supergirl places an unconscious Lex by the dodgem car then picks up the fallen coconut and breaks it apart with super strength taking a little of the juice in her hand she puts it inside Lex's mouth._

Living Room

_Nigel's there with Bianca and Selena._

Nigel: What's in it for me?

Selena: Me.

Nigel: Uh huh.

Bianca: My dear Nigel the way to a woman's hearts through the elimination of her rivals.

Nigel: (Shocked) Wait a sec you're proposing murder?

Selena: Certainly not you leave that to me you just deliver the goods her.

Nigel: How?

Selena: By getting me him she'll follow.

Nigel: Well I don't unless of course you mean this.

_He picks up the nut Selena used on Lex yesterday when making the love potion._

Selena: Put that down Nigel I want one thing time to master my new toy.

Nigel: So we can rule the world together and you want Johnny apple seed here in this living room

Selena: Yes in the flesh.

Nigel: And she'll follow? No other reason?

_Selena nods her head._

Nigel: You're sure of that?

_She nods her head again._

Nigel: Oops I'm sorry the little spider got out.

_He opens the nut and flicks the spider outta it._

Tropical Beach

_Suddenly Lex wakes up. _

Lex: What? Where am I?

_He gets his bearings and looks round seeing Supergirl._

Lex: Who you?

Supergirl: I'm Kara.

Lex: Kara? What happened?

Supergirl: You got hit on the head by a coconut.

Lex: Huh? Hey what's with the Halloween costume?

Supergirl: This isn't a Halloween costume there my clothes.

Lex: Whaddya mean?

Supergirl: Look I have to but I'll be back for you later promise I just have get back the amusement park.

_She turns round to fly off._

Lex: Amusement park Linda.

_Supergirl turns back._

Lex: I've gotta find her she was in trouble.

Supergirl: It's okay Linda's fine she can take care of herself.

Lex: No she can't something's wrong she's in big trouble and I love her yeah I do love her.

_Supergirl smiles hopeful at that._

Supergirl: I have to go.

_She turns again to leave._

Lex: Yeah so do I see you.

_Supergirl seeing Lex leave flies up in the air and lands in front of him he looks at her shocked._

Supergirl: Hey I thought I told you to stay here.

Lex: (Shocked) How, how did you do that?

Supergirl: That doesn't matter.

Lex: (Angry) I said how?

_Supergirl tells him everything about her and her mission except that she's Linda._

Lex: (Shocked) Oh my god.

Supergirl: Listen Lex I have to get back to Selena.

_She turns away and walks on Lex follows._

Lex: No wait take me with you I've gotta find Linda.

Living Room

_Selena's standing beside Nigel who's got a weird looking twisting wand with him._

Bianca: Jesus what's that thing?

Nigel: The Burundi wand pure and unadulterated evil ready.

_They stand in front of the mirror and point the wand and the Omegahdron at Supergirl and Lex the two start shaking and spinning together. _

Tropical Beach

Supergirl: But how can you love Linda you don't even know her.

_They get closer together._

Lex: Yes I do and if she's in big trouble I've gotta help her even if you are what you say you are.

_They get even closer together._

Supergirl: Lex I told you Linda's not in trouble.

Lex: Look don't make me get rough with you okay.

Supergirl: You wouldn't stand a chance now please trust me Linda's alright.

Lex: How do you know?

Supergirl: I just know.

_She leans forward and kisses him Lex recognizing the kiss realizes who she is._

Lex: Linda.

_They lean forward to kiss again but he's vanished before their lips meet again._

Living Room

_And appears in Selena's living room _

Bianca: Wow how did you do that?

Tropical Beach

_Supergirl opens her eyes to find Lex gone._

Supergirl (Worried) Lex, Lex.

_Without a second thought she flies straight into the air and heads back towards Smallville. _

**Authors Note: Oh no poor Lex he's not having a good weekend is he can Supergirl save him and what about her and Clark will he unfreeze and Selena knows about them will they be able to defeat her and get the Omegahedron stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. **


	15. The Ultimate Prison

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes:  I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Living Room

_Selena turns from the mirror to Nigel. _

Selena: Nigel you were wonderful pure genius you deserve me.

_She kisses him distracting Nigel whilst her hands move down his back to the Burundi wand which grabs of him._

Selena: And something else.

_Using the Omegahedron and the wand she ages Nigel's face to that of a senior citizen then transforms the living room into a castle on top of a mountain._

Selena: Now lets all get outta this dump.

_Turning left she points the 2 objects at her new castle which disappears along with everything else._

Smallville Town 

_Lana and Chloe are walking down the street Chloe's trying to call Clark on her cell phone._

Lana: Anything?

Chloe: Nope his phone's switched off.

Lana: What about home?

Chloe: Nothing I called Mr & Mrs Kent they haven't seen him either.

Lana: I hope nothing's happened to him.

Chloe: Me to.

_Suddenly a mountain with a castle on top appears outta nowhere in the middle of town seeing it Chloe looks stunned as well as the other town's people._

Chloe: Oh my god.

Lana: What?

_Chloe points Lana to what she saw. _

Lana: Jesus Christ what's that?

Chloe: It's a mountain.

Lana: How did it get there?

Chloe: I don't know it just appeared outta nowhere.

Lana: How can a mountain just appear outta nowhere?

Chloe: I don't know Lana it just did.

Lana: Hey look there's something on the top.

Chloe: It looks like a castle.

Lana: Or more like a fortress.

Smallville Town Outskirts

_Supergirl flies through the fields back towards Smallville town faster than she has ever flown before._

Smallville Town 

_Entering it she zeros in on Selena's mountain top and flies up to it like an exocet she lands outside the front entrance._

Selena's Castle

_Supergirl walks inside the towering French doors to the living room and looks around for Lex the ornate mirrors there as well as some new items of furniture._

Supergirl: Lex, Lex?

_She hears a clanging sound behind her and turns round to see Lex chained to a fireplace she goes towards him._

Supergirl: LEX!

_But is stopped halfway by an invisible wall of shield that's actually a doorway to the Phantom Zone Selena appears and cuts the chains binding Lex with the wand he goes over to her drugged like he was when she slipped him the love potion Selena closes on him and looks at Supergirl. _

Selena: I hope you enjoy your prison Supergirl because you're goanna be spending all your eternity in it and don't worry about been alone.

_Pointing the wand at her an unfrozen Clark appears inside the doorway with her._

Selena: You'll have some company to be contempt with.

Supergirl: Clark.

_He looks at his surroundings and then at Supergirl. _

Clark: Hey what's going on? What am I doing here?

_He sees Selena and Lex._

Clark: (Shocked) Lex?

_Selena kisses him._

Supergirl: No don't do it Lex.

_He responds back._

Supergirl: LEX!

_The doorway starts lifting of the floor._

Clark: Hey what's going on?

_Selena laughs at them. _

Supergirl: Let us out.

_The doorway continues rising outta the castle and Earth travelling toward the Phantom Zone._

Phantom Zone

_The doorway spins down towards the surface and smashes on impact realising Clark and Supergirl they rise of the ground the landscapes utterly strange and alien with a feel of stark oppressive sterility as far as the eye can see there's no sign of life. _

Clark: You okay Linda?

Supergirl: I think so.

Clark: Where are we?

Supergirl: I don't know but I'd sure like to get outta here.

_Stepping a few feet back she runs forward and tries to take of with no success Supergirl falls to the ground concerned Clark helps her up._

Clark: (Concerned) you alright?

Supergirl: (Worried) No I can't fly.

Clark: What?

_He picks up a rock and tries to break it with his hand._

Clark: AH!

_It doesn't work his hand bleeds._

Clark: And I can't break things alright what's this place a prison?

Supergirl: Yes actually.

Clark: So how do we get out?

Supergirl: Well obviously not with our powers we'll have to find another way come on.

_They start walking onward. _

Phantom Zone

_Time lapse mid afternoon Clark and Supergirl have been walking around the Phantom Zone for hours climbing over rocks and walking down them their clothes are dirty_ _there_ _tired and the winds blowing strongly in there faces restricting there view ahead a bit going onward Supergirl doesn't notice her feet step into a pool of green slime she falls in and sinks. _

Clark: (Worried) LINDA!

_He dives in after her and pulls her up._

Clark: Come on.

_They pull each other forward together and try to get to the other side but pass out as soon as they reach it. _

Smallville Town

_Lex Selena and Bianca are driving around in a Rolls Royce Corniche Nigel's chained to the back and guards are surrounding protecting them they're people in the road forward them with placards hanging by them shouting "Selena Must Go" these include Lana Chloe and the Kent's._

Selena: Slow done.

_A guard slows down the car._

Chloe: We want Selena out.

Jonathan: (Angry) Yeah.

Martha: Don't Jonathan.

Jonathan: (Angry) Sweetie this woman's done something to Clark and I wanna know what.

Selena: Smile at the camera now you're no longer just Lex Luthor billionaire playboy you're now Prince Lex.

_Lana runs out with a placket._

Lana: Are we goanna stand up to her or what? Selena must go Selena must go.

_The crowd shout with her._

Bianca: Who're these poor bastard's?

Chloe: (Angry) People who believe in freedom.

Martha: Um Chloe I really don't think you should.

Chloe: Now I don't now who you are or what evil force you represent but if you think you can just get rid of anyone who stands up to you and make them disappear like my friends.

Bianca: Who?

Jonathan: (Angry) She means my son Clark and her friend Linda they been missing since your mountain showed up.

_Selena and Bianca look at each other realizing who there talking about._

Selena: The wimp.

Bianca: And the boy.

Selena: Seize the 4 of them.

_The guards do so._

Lana: Hey let us go.

Chloe: Yeah.

_They put them inside a truck the Rolls Royce Corniche drives on._

**Authors Note: Oh no what's happened to Clark and Supergirl are they dead? And what of Lex Lana Chloe and the Kent's will they ever be saved? Read on to find out. **


	16. A Familiar Face

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Phantom Zone

_A mysterious hooded figure walks out in the Phantom Zone seeing an unconscious Clark and Supergirl by the slimy pool they go over to them taking out an orange wand from their pocket they point it and drag the 2 Kryptonian teenagers out from the slime pool and all the way to there hut. _

Zaltar's Hut

_Time lapse few hours later Clark wakes up a little cleaner than before and finds himself in a dome like building protruding from the ground all around it are gorgeous singing sculptures in the style of Argo City seeing Supergirl next to him he wakes her up. _

Clark: Wake up Linda.

_She does so._

Supergirl: Clark.

_She sees her there new surroundings_

Supergirl: Where are we?

Clark: I don't know someone must've brought us here from the slime pool.

_They walk round the room Supergirl sees a round pool in the middle and goes over to it. _

Supergirl: What's this?

_She looks into it a man in the clothing of Argo City_ _is reflected on the other side he speaks out to her._

Zaltar: It's a portal that allows you see everything outside here but only see it not go through it.

_Supergirl looks up and sees her mentor she squeals with happiness and goes over and hugs him. _

Supergirl: Zaltar.

_He takes the bulb full of liquid off his belt and offers her a drink._

Zaltar: Squirt.

Supergirl: Zaltar.

_He drinks from it._

Zaltar: Squirt.

Supergirl: Zaltar it's me it's Kara and that's Kal-El.

_She points to Clark._

Zaltar: No.

Clark: That's your mentor?

Zaltar: Squirt.

_He offers the drink to Clark who takes it and spits it out in disgust._

Clark: What is that? Where are we?

Zaltar: In eternal darkness.

Supergirl: The Phantom Zone?

Clark: The Phantom Zone what's that?

Supergirl: A place where all Kryptonian criminals are sent much like prison on Earth of course that's why we don't have our powers.

Clark: What do you mean?

Zaltar: She means you're no longer near a yellow sun which's why you don't have your powers you know its lonely here Kara so sad I've been stuck here forever and shall continue to be so.

_He walks away from them._

Selena's Castle

Selena: Lex.

_He comes toward her._

Lex: Yes my darling.

Selena: Don't call me darling call me your majesty now go get me the coffer of shadow.

Lex: Yes my darling.

_He goes to get it Selena and Bianca walk down some steps._

Selena: Now I think we need something there.

_She points the Burundi wand up at the ceiling and 5 spheres containing Lana Chloe Nigel and the Kent's appear hanging there._

Chloe: Lana.

Lana: Chloe you okay?

_She nods a little._

Jonathan: Martha?

Martha: Behind you Jonathan.

Nigel: Oh terrific the old dangling in a cage routine pathetic Selena.

_Lana and Chloe look round recognizing who it is._

Chloe: (Miffed) Mr Davis?

Bianca: What're they for?

Selena: Insurance.

Bianca: But why? There inside the Phantom Zone they can't escape.

Selena: You can never be too careful Bianca.

Zaltar's Hut

Supergirl: But you can't just give up you founded a whole city.

Zaltar: And I doomed it to destruction a fatal error on my part and when you both become my age and make the same mistakes I did you'll sing a different tune.

Clark: (Angry) Never we'll never give up and spend all our eternity in this place we'd die first.

Zaltar: Strong words my boy much like what your father would've said and there are worst things than dieing believes me things which I deserve.

_Seeing a horse Supergirl picks it up._

Supergirl: What's this?

Zaltar: A horse an animal from Earth I think.

Clark: And you made this here?

Zaltar: Yes.

Supergirl: Then you haven't given up.

Zaltar: Don't be ridiculous

Supergirl: But a horse a tree you keep making things from Earth.

Zaltar: The place intrigues me.

Clark: Then let's go there.

Zaltar: Certainly when's the next train?

Supergirl: What's a train?

_Zaltar and Clark laugh._

Supergirl: Hey don't either of you laugh at me okay I don't know things like you do.

Zaltar: Sorry child I was only laughing at myself for you two I weep.

Supergirl: Is the train a way outta here?

Zaltar: There is no way out that's why it's called the Phantom Zone why criminals from far way over there can't get out either.

Clark: But there's always a way out if there's a way in there's a way out.

Supergirl: Right.

Zaltar: There is a way.

_Clark and Supergirl get hopeful._

Zaltar: But it's impossible.

Supergirl: Why?

Zaltar: We'd be swept into a singularity somewhere we don't know forget I even mentioned it here have a squirt.

_He offers Clark the bottle._

Zaltar: I could do it.

Clark: Then teach us how to.

Zaltar: There's nothing to teach you as they say in practice at the rift you get only one chance.

Supergirl: The rift?

Zaltar: Sure you won't have a squirt Kal-El once you get used to it you'll like it?

_Clark takes the bottle._

Clark: You're absolutely right Zaltar there's enough doom and gloom in the world it is better to admit defeat than to try and redeem ourselves and save all the people on Argo City and Earth from a wicked witch who's goanna enslave them all if she hasn't done so already cheers.

_He puts it up to his mouth._

Zaltar: We could die trying.

Supergirl: We won't Zaltar we won't come on.

_Clark and Supergirl leave the hut with Zaltar who looks on with a worried face._

Phantom Zone

_They come out holding each other whilst exiting Zaltar's hut it's very windy as they walk towards the rift. _

**Authors Note: Yay there not dead but will they make it outta there and save the world? Find out next chapter. **


	17. Facing Your Fears

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Selena's Castle 

_Laying a map out on a table Selena points at some cities in succession in which she'll conquer them._

Selena: Tomorrow Thursday Friday.

Bianca: Just like here we go for the cops first.

Selena: And then the army by Saturday we'll have the continents United States Mexico and Canada.

_The gargoyle box which's now tripled in size with the Omegahedron inside starts shaking the 5 people hanging from the spheres see this also._

Bianca: Oh my god Selena it's the box hush it up.

Selena: Oh no what the box what's the box gets.

_An image of a whirling tornado inside the Phantom Zone appears in the ornate mirror. _

Bianca: What's that?

Selena: Fascinating.

Lex: Oh, oh, oh.

_Selena playfully hits Lex's head._

Selena: I don't know.

Quantum Vortex

_Zaltar's leading in front of Clark and Supergirl as they approach a cave holding hands the winds blowing in their faces._

Clark: Is this the way out?

Zaltar: Not yet this' the Quantum Vortex we must risk our destruction in it to move mountains you must make sacrifices.

Supergirl: Zaltar I'm scared.

Clark: Don't worry Linda we're right with you we won't let anything happen to you.

_They come out the caves in front of the tornado which's whirling behind them to a cliff which goes upwards Clark has a sick look on his face._

Clark: (Shaky) we, we have to climb up there?

Zaltar: Yes.

_Supergirl notices the look on his face. _

Supergirl: What is it Clark?

Clark: (Shaky) I don't know if I can do that I'm afraid of heights.

Supergirl: What?

Clark: I always have been.

Zaltar: Kal-El you must accept your fears and confront your demons if you wanna get outta here.

Clark: That's easier said than done.

_Supergirl holds Clark's hands._

Supergirl: Don't worry Cuz we'll hold onto each others hands and help ourselves up the key's to keep looking up not down.

Clark: (Shaky) Okay.

_Holding on to each other they start towards the cliff and climb up the tornado whirls nearby them as they stop a little._

Zaltar: (To Clark) you alright?

Clark: (Shaky) Uh huh.

_The 3 continue onwards helping each other in turn._

Selena's Castle

_The people there see 3 specs appearing in the Quantum Vortex._

Bianca: 3 specs look.

_Martha moving to the end of her sphere behind Jonathan whispers something to him._

Martha: (Whispering happily to Jonathan) it's Clark and Linda.

_Jonathan moves his head to the side to talk to Martha._

Jonathan: (Whispering to Martha) I know sweetheart.

Selena: Whaddya I do?

_She goes over to the gargoyle box picks up the Omegahedron and connects with it again._

Selena: How do I murder people in the Phantom Zone?

_The power of shadow inside Omeghaedron talks to her._

Bianca: Its looks like there with some old guy or something.

_Lex shoves Bianca over a bit._

Lex: Hey let me see come on.

_She shoves him back a bit._

Bianca: Calm down will you okay.

Selena: Ha, ha that's perfect.

Bianca: What is?

Selena: Cuzallian fireballs.

Quantum Vortex

_The trio see a light shinning at the end of them._

Supergirl: What's that?

Zaltar: The sun.

Clark: We're almost there.

_Suddenly they see two lights come towards them one of the fireballs hits Zaltar's shoulder he falls a down a bit._

Clark: (Worried) Zaltar.

_He looks down then up again._

Clark: (Shaky) Oh god.

_Supergirl grabs Zaltar's hand and pulls him up with all her strength before he slips completely as more fireballs come down. _

Selena's Castle

_Back there Selena's frustrated at her failed attempt to destroy them whilst the people in the spheres are happy._

Selena: Oooh how am I goanna separate husband wife and son if I can't do it now or ever?

_She connects with the Omegahedron again and asks it that question._

Bianca: Well you better find something fast like an atom bomb.

Quantum Vortex

_The gang move on towards the top as the tornado passes by them again._

Selena's Castle

Selena: Huh this'll finally do it summoning up the demon storm.

Quantum Vortex

_Supergirl's pushing Clark up whilst Zaltar's pushing Supergirl up the tornado's very near them now._

Zaltar: We go higher people higher.

Supergirl: Come with us.

Zaltar: I am with you on girl.

_He pushes her up further to be with Clark then looks around seeing he can't escape the tornado._

Zaltar: (Speaking to himself) I am with you.

_The tornado consumes him completely and takes him down to the depths of the Phantom Zone _

Supergirl: ZALTAR!

_She goes leans forward to grab him._

Clark: (Worried) Linda NO!

**Authors Note: Zaltar was so brave wasn't he? But now is Supergirl dead? And if so can Clark get out and defeat Selena and Bianca on his own? Find out what happens in the last chapter.**


	18. The Final Showdown

**Supergirl Does Smallville**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters or anyone from the Supergirl movie they all belong to WB Productions and DC Comics.**

**Author Notes: I'm writing this story in the Smallville universe because I wanted to know what it would be like if the 1984 Supergirl movie happened now what Clark's reaction would be to finding out he has a blood relative the stories set as the season 4 premier the season 3 finale episode Covenant never happened Clark was not reborn Chloe never supposedly died Lois Lane never came to Smallville and Lana never went to Paris in here Kara Zor-El travels to earth after losing the Omegahedron a vital power source to Argo City on Earth she meets her cousin Clark Kent and his parents Chloe Sullivan her friends and Lex Luthor in her quest to get it back from an evil witch and her friend in here I'm putting her age as 17 instead of 15 so she's 1 year younger than Clark and can be in the same class as him at Smallville High School even though she doesn't know his real identity at first. **

**Note: This stories the same as the 1984 Supergirl movie instead of a few changes like the title to fit with the fact Kara/Linda/Supergirl comes to Smallville it's set there years earlier and not Midvale Illinois before Clark becomes Superman she becomes friends with Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang instead of Lucy Lane who's not in it as isn't Jimmy Olsen but Selena Nigel Bianca and Mr Danvers from the movie are in it still plus Clark and Lex are still friends. **

Selena's Castle

_Lana Chloe Martha and Jonathan all in the spheres see what's happened in the mirror they look worried._

Chloe: Oh god.

Quantum Vortex

_Clark grabs onto Linda before she falls and pulls her close to him she cries for Zaltar's death._

Supergirl: (Crying) Zaltar.

_He hugs and comforts her._

Clark: I know I know.

_Supergirl pulls away looking at him then they turn round looking at the sun which shines down serenely bathing the Earth in its life-giving rays returning their powers back to them they stand up flex their muscles there no longer tired or dishevelled as their clothes shine in the bright sunlight._

Selena's Castle 

_The gargoyle box starts shaking Selena Bianca and Lex look at it._

Bianca: What's happening?

Quantum Vortex

_Supergirl's flying out of the Quantum Vortex with Clark faster than a speeding bullet._

Selena's Castle 

_The people in the castle see the ornate mirror smash to pieces revealing Clark and Supergirl flying outta it and landing on the ground._

Martha: Oh thank god.

Supergirl: (To Clark) you okay?

Clark: (Shaky) Sorta.

_Selena moves towards the Kryptonians with the Burundi wand. _

Supergirl: You've had your fun Selena the games finished.

Selena: Hardly one force step from either of you two and those people behind you will certainly get the point.

_Pointing the wand at the spheres they lower a bit down towards as some hot spikes appear up from them Clark and Supergirl look on worried._

Chloe: Hey no.

Lana: (Worried) I don't like this Chloe.

Chloe: (Worried) don't worry Lana everything will be okay.

Supergirl I wouldn't if I were you.

Selena: Well you're not me.

_Supergirl turns round and blows a cryogenic breath at the spikes freezing and destroying them angry Selena makes the spheres fall right down to the ground._

Supergirl: Get the others out Clark and to the back of the room hurry.

Clark: Right.

_He goes over opening the cages and helps them out._

Jonathan: Come on sweetheart.

_They all go to the back as Supergirl prepares to fight Linda._

Supergirl: The Omegahedron Selena I want it.

Selena: Well then Supergirl you shall have it.

_Pointing the Burundi wand at the gargoyle box a beam of light passes out from the Omegahedron into the wand the lights in the room go out and a wind blows harshly Selena aims it at a wall and shoots the bricks fall down Supergirl looks at this on the other side Lex starts feeling strange as the potions effects start wearing of Selena shoots another bolt on the floor they start coming apart she tries to keep her balance and move forward but falls over seeing an advantage Selena shoots a bolt at a gargoyle statute up above which falls down straight towards Supergirl._

Lex: Supergirl above you looks out.

_Seeing it she swerves avoiding the statute angry at Lex Selena points the wand and shoots a bolt knocking him flat on the floor then turns round back to Supergirl who manages to get up._

Bianca: I'll be going if you'll excuse me.

_She tries to leave but Selena stops her._

Bianca: That's what I said I'm staying I'm staying.

Supergirl: You have no friends Selena you treat everyone as if they were put on this Earth to serve you.

Selena: More or less I think they were you included Power of Shadow appear.

_The shadow thing that Supergirl faced at the Kent farm appears again connected with Selena this time stronger the people at the end of the room see this._

Lana: Oh my god.

Selena: Power of Shadow destroy her.

_Supergirl flies up to a beam ready to fight him Selena brings her hands in as if to trap someone which makes the shadow do the same bringing Supergirl into him Selena pulls her hands as if splitting someone into two Supergirl writhes in agony as her body breaks apart the others at then end look on in horror._

Martha: (Worried) Oh no.

_Selena doesn't see Lex move towards the opened gargoyle box as Supergirl continues writhing in agony._

Supergirl: (Agony) I can't I can't.

_In the back of her mind she suddenly hears Zaltar's voice._

Zaltar's Voice: You can on girl.

Supergirl: Zaltar?

_Giving her renewed strength she breaks apart from the shadow and lands on the ground Lex closes the gargoyle box making the shadow stay there._

Nigel: Confront her with it it's the only way.

_Flying to Selena Supergirl spins around her creating her own tornado which lifts Selena up towards the shadow the 5 at the end of the hall look on amazed Selena seeing the shadow screams._

Selena: (Screaming) Ah!

_The tornado picks up Bianca also and the three of them head into the Phantom Zone where there trapped forever the pieces of broken mirror repair themselves becoming hole again closing the Phantom Zone portal the people down the end cheer and comes towards Supergirl Lex picks the Omegahedron up from the gargoyle box and hands it to her._

Lex: (Smiling) I believe this belongs to you.

Supergirl: Thank you Lex.

_She looks at him smiles then goes to the others._

Supergirl: Oh I have to go I must return this to where it belongs but before I must ask you all something.

Lana: Sure Supergirl what is it?

Supergirl: I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I was here or that you wrote any newspaper articles about me.

Chloe: Why?

Supergirl: Because the worlds not ready for a superhero.

_She takes a quick glance at Clark then turns back._

Supergirl: At least not yet.

Lana: Okay if that's what you want?

Supergirl: Thank you.

_She moves over to the Clark and the Kent's._

Clark: I guess this' it then?

Supergirl: I guess so.

Clark: I'll miss you.

Supergirl: Hey don't look so sad who's knows maybe one day I'll come back and even if I don't at least I've had the chance to get to know you.

_Clark smiles at that comment._

Jonathan: Take care won't you?

Supergirl: You to it was so pleasing to have known you both.

Martha: Goodbye Linda.

_She leaves them and goes over to Lex._

Supergirl: Listen Lex about Linda well she had to leave in hurry but she.

_He puts a finger to Supergirl's lips stopping her talking._

Lex: It's alright I know don't worry about Lana and Chloe I'll make up some excuse to them about Linda.

Supergirl: Thank you Lex.

Lex Take care of yourself kiddo.

_They kiss passionately she pulls away then turns around and leaves she flies out the French doors with the Omegahedron in her hand the castle disappears and the gang find themselves back in Smallville town._

Smallville Town 

Chloe: Oh it's over thank god.

_Clark looks up at the sky seeing Supergirl._

Clark: Yes it sure is.

_Lex sees her flying also._

Lex: Goodbye Linda.

_Then turns around and walks of._

Smallville Outskirts 

_Supergirl flies towards the lake she came through from the inner dimension with the Omegahedron which's glowing in her hand._

Smallville Lake

_Flying above it she dives down splashing into the water going downwards._

Inner Space

_Argo City's seen up ahead which Supergirl flies towards the once dark city brightens up again as the power source finally comes home._

The End

**Authors Note: Well that's it it's finally over to everyone who's read this story ors written reviews thank you it's much appreciated if you liked this and want to read anymore stories I have written some charmed ones going from season 2-7 which I'm still doing and will post once each one's finished you can find them via my pen name which is advertised when you click onto to look at this story.**

Return to Top


End file.
